<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Will Be... by WinchesterDaeva, xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934580">Everything Will Be...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva'>WinchesterDaeva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Save a Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Demon Sam, Exorcisms, F/M, Friendship, Love, Manipulation, Possession, Sometimes demons tell the truth, temporarily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets possessed by a demon, he targets the pretty blond that his brother and he both have feelings for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan, Hints of Sam Winchester/Chloe Sullivan, Sam Winchester &amp; Chloe Sullivan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to Save a Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers: Up through and including “Freak” for Smallville and “Born Under a Bad Sign” for Supernatural although this is actually an alternate to the latter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe wiped down the bar with a rag, tired but still filled with excitement. She'd interviewed for the position and been hired on the spot only a couple days before. Of course the bar's owner had no idea she was working undercover for an article on establishments that served alcohol to under-aged kids. Nor did they know she wasn't even 21 yet herself. She heard the door open behind her and rolled her eyes. She'd already switched the sign to closed and she didn't understand why it was so difficult to read a damn sign. </p><p>"We're closed," she said without turning around.</p><p>"Even for someone like me?"</p><p>Startled by the familiar voice, she quickly turned and saw Sam Winchester standing a few feet away. She grinned at him. "Hey, Sam!"</p><p>He smiled, "Hey Chloe. Long time no see."</p><p>"Have a seat. What can I get you? And how on earth did you find me?" she asked curiously.</p><p>Putting his hands in his pockets, he sat down casually at the barstool, "Just a beer. And I figured I'd drop in. I was in town."</p><p>She smiled at him and set a beer in front of him. "Yeah? How have things been? How's Dean?"</p><p>He took the beer and stared at it, "He's fine."</p><p>She gazed at him. "Okay...are you?" Her voice was soft, her green eyes worried.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."</p><p>"Are you sure? You seem...I don't know. Distracted?"</p><p>He looked up and took her hand in his, "It's because I've realized something."</p><p>Chloe looked down at their hands for a moment, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "What's that?"</p><p>"That...Dean doesn't like you in the way you think."</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed a little. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>He smiled, "He doesn't like you in that way. He never has."</p><p>She slowly pulled her hand away from his. "Well, I think you're over-estimating my feelings for your brother. He's a nice guy, but he's not exactly my type anyway." A blatant lie.</p><p>He laughed, "See, I think you're lying."</p><p>"Yeah, well you barely know me."</p><p>"I know you enough to know that I could be more to you than Dean can."</p><p>*That* startled her. She stared at him. "Sam, what are you...?"</p><p>He came closer to her, "You know what I'm talking about."</p><p>Chloe gazed up at him and it occurred to her that something wasn't right. Sam wasn't this forward, wasn't this pushy. She didn't have to know him very long to learn that.</p><p>"Come on Chloe, I can give you more. More than *he* ever could."</p><p>Her stomach tightened and she looked down at the floor, pretending to contemplate what he was saying. In reality she was attempting to figure out how quickly she could get the holy water from her purse.</p><p>His grip tightened on her arm, "Come on Chloe."</p><p>She winced involuntarily and then looked up at him. "Okay. Let me just get my things and...we can...go back to my place," she suggested.</p><p>"No...I think we should stay here."</p><p>Chloe swallowed hard. Somehow he knew she knew something was off with him. "Okay. Let's sit down and talk."</p><p>He didn't let up on his grip on her wrist, "Okay."</p><p>She slowly sat down on one of the stools, still gazing up at him intently and trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "So are you saying that you...have feelings for me?" she asked very softly.</p><p>"Yeah." He said softly, bringing his other hand up and caressing her face.</p><p>"How uh...how long have you...felt this way, Sam?"</p><p>"For a...long time." He whispered, face coming close to hers.</p><p>There was a flash of something dark in his eyes and she knew this definitely wasn't Sam Winchester. Her mind flew through the possibilities: shape shifter, demonic possession, doppleganger. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She had to get away from him.</p><p>He felt her trying to pull away and pulled her into his arms, breathing her in, "Come on Chloe, don't resist."</p><p>She shuddered and then brought her foot down hard on top of his, lunging away from him.</p><p>He growled in pain as she slipped away. Recovering quickly, he grabbed Chloe back to him, "You know, it didn't have to be this way."</p><p>"Let go of me! I know you're not Sam!"</p><p>Putting his head to her neck, he kissed it, "Oh no, it's me baby. It's all me."</p><p>She struggled, pressing her hands firmly against his chest and shoving as hard as she could, trying to get away from him.</p><p>He held her tight, "Guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." He whispered. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he pulled her head back, then slammed it against the bar.</p><p>And everything went black.</p><p>***</p><p>Sam hummed along with the song playing on the jukebox and gently stroked the knife he held as he waited for Chloe to come around, "Before you slip into unconsciousness..."</p><p>She woke slowly, her head pounding painfully. Her eyes slowly opened and focused on Sam sitting a few feet away. No. Not Sam. Something with Sam's face and body. Sam would never have hurt her.</p><p>"Ah, so you've come back." He said softly, still looking down at his knife and stroking it lovingly.</p><p>She swallowed hard. "So who are you?" she asked, wincing as she lifted her head a little.</p><p>"I'm Sam."</p><p>"No, you're not."</p><p>He stood up and came close to her again, "Don't be so sure."</p><p>"Oh, I've never been so sure about anything in my life. Sam Winchester is a good man. And you're not him."</p><p>"What if I'm just showing who I really am?" He asked, pacing around her lazily.</p><p>She smirked despite the pain in her head. "Some kind of demon, no doubt. Shapeshifter? Possession? What I haven't figured out is your endgame."</p><p>He chuckled, "There is no endgame, sweetheart."</p><p>"No? So what do you want with me? I'm pretty much no one." She gazed at him.</p><p>"See...the way I look at it, you're bait."</p><p>"Bait for who?" she asked in confusion. And then her face paled. "Dean," she whispered.</p><p>He grinned, "Bingo."</p><p>"You already said Dean didn't have feelings for me. What makes you think this is going to work?" she asked in a casual, almost bored tone, despite her fear.</p><p>"Because...I know these things." He said getting close to her face, "See, when he gets here-"</p><p>At that moment the door slammed open and Dean came in, gun raised.</p><p>Sam backed off, "I told you this would happen Dean! I can't fight this!"</p><p>"Put the knife down Sammy!"</p><p>Confused and frightened, she looked over at Dean. "This isn't Sam!"</p><p>Getting out a flask, he opened it and threw it on Sam and watched him fall to the ground, "Yeah, I know! That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!"</p><p>Chloe winced as she watched Sam writhe in pain on the floor, struggling against the ropes binding her hands.</p><p>Panting, Sam stood and glared at Dean before diving out the window.</p><p>"Damn it!" Dean put his head down, then quickly walked over to Chloe and cut the bindings, "You alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine," she said quickly, looking toward the window Sam had leapt out of, worry in her eyes.</p><p>He sighed, "Good. Now stay here." With that, he dived out the window after Sam.</p><p>"Yeah right," she mumbled, grabbing her purse and heading out to her car, hoping she could find them.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Keeping his gun low, Dean walked around the old abandoned warehouse that he'd tracked Sam to. Looking around, he bent low, hoping to spot him before he was spotted first.</p><p>"You're wasting your time, Dean," Sam's voice called in an almost sing-songy tone.</p><p>"Oh? And Why's that?"</p><p>"Because you're never gonna kill your brother," he said, smirking as he kept low.</p><p>"But I'll kill you." He said, crouching down behind a concrete pillar.</p><p>"Pretty big assumption there, big brother."</p><p>"Oh don't worry, I'll get you out of him."</p><p>"Maybe. But how many of your friends do you think I'll kill before you manage that?" He smirked again and raised his head just in time to see Dean duck behind a crate.</p><p>"Um, none."</p><p>"I wouldn't bet on that, Dean-o," he said darkly.</p><p>"You know...you're a cocky son of a bitch."</p><p>Sam grinned, his eyes dark black. "And you're a dumb son of a bitch," he responded. "As soon as I finish you off...I'm going back to kill your little blonde girlfriend."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing you're not gonna finish me off."</p><p>"Don't be too sure." He aimed his gun at Dean as the other man stood up.</p><p>"Son of a..." He ducked as Sam fired.</p><p>Sam smirked as Dean took off down the pier and he followed at a slower, almost casual pace, cornering him on the docks. "Goodnight, Dean." He fired another shot, pleased as he hit his target this time.</p><p>Dean felt the bullet slam into him and then the fiery pain, then...a falling sensation and water. After that, his world went dark.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chloe dialed Dean's cell phone again, hearing the familiar notes beginning to play in the distance. She picked up her pace, shining her flashlight in the darkness on the docks and seeing a body on the ground. "Oh, God no," she whispered, running.</p><p>He felt like he was floating...yet he couldn't breathe. Not even caring, he drifted off again, not noticing when he hit the hard dock.</p><p>"Dean!" The frightened cry escaped her without a second thought to the idea that Sam might still be around somewhere. She rolled him onto his back gently, her face paling at the sight of the blood staining his clothes.</p><p>Groaning, Dean coughed, water coming to his lips, "Where's...Sam?"</p><p>"I don't know." She gently lifted his head into her lap, wincing as he coughed up blood and water mixed together.</p><p>"We've...gotta find...him."</p><p>"We will. But we gotta get you bandaged up first." She carefully slid her arms around him, helping him to his feet and draping his good arm around her shoulder for support.</p><p>"God..." He stumbled forward with the help of Chloe, trying to keep unconsciousness at bay.</p><p>"Easy," she whispered, guiding him back toward the bar and helping him sit down onto a chair.</p><p>He rolled his head back, "He shot me...again..."</p><p>Again? she thought, her eyebrows furrowing. She shook her head as she quickly moved to get her first aid kid from her bag. She'd have to ask him about that comment at a later date. This wasn't the type for exchanging stories. She returned to his side, her stomach turning a little at the sight of all the blood. "Can you take your coat off?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Dean leaned forward, trying to get the pain to lesson in his shoulder.</p><p>"All right." She pulled a pair of scissors from the kit and shifted closer to him, intending to cut the material off him.</p><p>"Ohh no...don't...cut...the jacket..."</p><p>"I'll buy you a new one. I have to get to the wound."</p><p>"Like this...jacket." He mumbled.</p><p>"Yes, just like it," she promised before cutting into the material before he could voice further protests. She winced as she saw the gaping wound in his shoulder, hoping she could do this without throwing up or passing out. She was all he had right now.</p><p>He sighed as she stripped the jacket and part of his shirt away, "M'sorry."</p><p>"For what?" she asked in confusion, glancing at his face momentarily before rising to grab a bottle of vodka for him to drink, knowing he was going to need it very shortly. She set it in front of him.</p><p>He grabbed it gratefully and took a swallow, "For bringing you into this."</p><p>"You didn't," she said gently, pouring rubbing alcohol onto a cloth. "This is gonna hurt. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know." He put his good hand on the bar and tightened his grip on it, "Just do it."</p><p>She pressed it over the wound, swallowing hard at the low growl that was torn from his throat. "Sorry," she whispered again, clearing away the blood with the cloth. Then she poured alcohol generously over a pair of long tweezers. "God. Are you sure you want me to do this?"</p><p>"You either do it now...or it gets done later." He bit out, taking another big swallow of vodka.</p><p>She forced herself to take a deep breath. "Brace yourself," she warned, hesitating a moment before moving the tweezers to the bullet wound and grimacing.</p><p>He jumped and ground his teeth in pain, "Son of a bitch!"</p><p>A few moments later she dropped the bullet into a glass of water, her face paler than before, though she forced herself to ignore the nausea as she began to bandage his shoulder quickly.</p><p>"You're a butcher." he breathed out, taking yet another generous swallow, trying to dull the fiery pain that was coursing through him.</p><p>"Hey, I'm a reporter, not a surgeon. And you're welcome."</p><p>He moved to get up, "I've gotta find Sam."</p><p>"I know." She rose to her feet and began to put away the contents of the kit.</p><p>"And you're not coming with me."</p><p>Chloe paused and looked at him. "Be careful."</p><p>Nodding, he all but stumbled out the door, holding his arm close to him. He knew where Sam had most likely gone, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to stop him from killing someone else.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sam smirked and knocked on the door to Bobby's cabin, replacing the smirk with a small smile when the older man opened the door. "Hey, Bobby."</p><p>Bobby smiled at the boy standing in the doorway, "Sam Winchester. Damn good to see you."</p><p>"Good to see you too." He stepped inside as the man held the door open for him. He glanced around the cabin and then back at Bobby. "How ya been?"</p><p>"Good...good." He paused when no one followed Sam in, "Where's that brother of yours?"</p><p>"Holed up in some crap motel with a blonde and a twelve pack."</p><p>Bobby chuckled and began walking toward the kitchen for a beer, "Sounds just like him. She cute?"</p><p>"He's in way over his head if you ask me." He looked around again.</p><p>Nodding, he came back in the room and handed a beer over, "To John."</p><p>Sam gazed at him a moment before clinking his bottle of beer against Bobby's. "To Dad." He took a long drink of the beer and immediately began to choke and cough, doubling over in agony. "What...the hell...did you do?"</p><p>"A little holy water in the beer." He said, looking down at his prone form, "Sam wouldn't have noticed...but then again, you're not Sam."</p><p>Sam continued to cough, holding his stomach in pain.</p><p>Balling his fist, Bobby punched him out, then stood, "Alright Dean, lets get him tied up."</p><p>Coming out from around the corner, Dean leaned slightly against the wall and nodded, this thing was ending now.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Tied to a chair, blood dripping down his lip, Sam glared at Dean and Bobby. "This won't keep me for long."</p><p>Dean smirked, "We'll see about that. Bobby, get going."</p><p>Looking down at the open book he held in his hands, Bobby began to chant the exorcism.</p><p>Sam's head jerked from one side to another, groaning in pain.</p><p>"You know, you think you demonic bitch boys can pull off this master plan. But I've got news for you, I'll slaughter every one of you first." Dean growled, coming in close.</p><p>Sam began to laugh maniacally, setting his gaze hard on Dean once more. "You think that's what this is about? I don't give a shit about the master plan," he hissed.</p><p>Dean blinked at that, then looked at Bobby and motioned for him to keep going.</p><p>Sam cocked his head to one side as Bobby resumed reading in Latin. He smirked and looked at Dean again. "Doesn't seem to be working does it?"</p><p>"What the hell did you do?" Dean growled.</p><p>He laughed. "I learned a few new tricks this time around, Dean-o." He laughed again and then lowered his head, beginning to speak in Latin, as well. The walls of Bobby's cabin began to rock violently.</p><p>"Damn it." He looked at Bobby, "What's going on?!"</p><p>"I don't know Dean!"</p><p>Sam lifted his head up as the ceiling cracked, breaking the devil's trap that was drawn there. His eyes grew black. "That's better." Breaking free from the ropes that had bound him to the chair, he looked at Bobby, sending the older man flying into a wall. Then he turned to glare at Dean.</p><p>"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Dean growled, going for something inside his partially shredded jacket.</p><p>Smirking, his eyes grew dark once more and he watched in satisfaction as Dean flew across the room and banged into the wall, hard. He approached with menacing steps, kicking the flask of holy water away and kneeling down to look at the man with a dark smile on his face. "Coming back from the dead's becoming a habit for you isn't it?" he asked before punching him hard in the jaw.</p><p>Dean didn't have time to react as he slid down the wall, dazed.</p><p>"You know when people say that something is so bad it's like hell? It's because hell is...well. Hell." He punched Dean again. "Your dad says hi, by the way."</p><p>He groaned in pain and tried to get away from the demon's hold. Reaching his arm out, he tried to grab the flask. Just a few more inches...</p><p>He punched Dean harder, hitting his nose this time. "The only thing I held onto was that one day I was going to crawl out of there and enjoy torturing you to death," the demon in Sam's body hissed.</p><p>"Meg." Dean breathed out, feeling his nose begin to weaken from the punches.</p><p>He grinned broadly. "No. I'm Sam now. And I'm going after every hunter I can find all because of you," he whispered, pressing his fingers into the wound in Dean's shoulder and enjoying the pain in his eyes. "Because you're worthless, Dean. You couldn't save your dad and deep down you know you can't save your brother either."</p><p>Dean cried in pain as his fingers dug deeper into his wound. He could feel the blood begin to run down his shirt again, "You'll never...get away...with this."</p><p>"I already have, Dean-o," he started to say when a fiery pain shot through his arm, causing him to scream. Falling backwards onto the floor as Bobby spoke rapid Latin, Sam's body twisted as he vomited up a streaming cloud of black smoke.</p><p>Breathing hard, and leaning against the bookcase that was next to him, Dean watched his brother fall back against the wall, "Sammy?"</p><p>He blinked, slowly sitting up and looking dazed. "Did I miss anything?"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he balled up his fist and hit Sam, that was a stupid ass question.</p><p>"You look like crap, Dean," Sam said tiredly a couple of hours later as he sat at Bobby's desk, gazing at his brother.</p><p>"Back at you Sam."</p><p>He smiled a bit and looked down at the floor, guilt washing over him. He swallowed hard and started to say something when Bobby walked over.</p><p>Looking between the brothers, Bobby shook his head and held out his hand, "Here, these are for you two."</p><p>"What's this?" Sam questioned, taking the small object from Bobby.</p><p>"Charms. It'll keep you from getting a demon up inside you."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes and took one of the charms, "That sounds vaguely dirty."</p><p>Sam smiled faintly. "Thanks," he said quietly, looking at Bobby uneasily.</p><p>"You two boys take care of yourself, you hear?"</p><p>Nodding, Dean turned toward the door, "Thanks Bobby."</p><p>"See ya." Sam led the way out to the car, forcing himself to take a deep breath of the night air.</p><p>Also taking a breath, Dean tried to keep up his usual stride, but faltered as the world began to turn sideways.</p><p>"Dean?" he asked in alarm, moving to his brother's side quickly.</p><p>"Since when...did the world think it was funny to roll over?" He asked, knees buckling.</p><p>He quickly wrapped his arms around his brother to keep him from falling to the ground. Grunting, he picked him up, carrying him to the Impala. "Hold on man. You're gonna be all right."</p><p>"Dude...what the hell? Put me down!" He struggled weakly against his brother's hold.</p><p>"Shut up, Dean."</p><p>"You shut up."</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and yanked the back door of the Impala open. He slid his brother into the back of the car.</p><p>Dean winced as the movement jostled his aching body, "God...ow."</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered, closing the door and quickly climbing into the driver's seat.</p><p>"S'fine Sammy...fine..." he whispered, "Just gonna...sleep..."</p><p>Gazing at him worriedly in the rearview mirror, Sam started the Impala and headed for the nearest hospital.</p><p>Shortly after arriving at the hospital with his brother, Sam was pacing in the waiting room, waiting desperately for news.</p><p>Dean's cell phone rang from where it lay tucked in what was left of his jacket on the seat.</p><p>Jumping slightly at the sound, he quickly picked up the cell phone and slid it open, not bothering to check who was calling, "Hello?"</p><p>There was a pause on the other end of the line and from inside her red Beetle Chloe Sullivan swallowed hard at the sound of the voice. "Sam?"</p><p>"Chloe." He breathed, slight relief going through him, "You alright?"</p><p>She paused again, hesitant. "Where are you? Why are you answering Dean's phone?"</p><p>"I'm...at the hospital. They took Dean away."</p><p>She clutched the steering wheel a little tighter. "What hospital? Where are you?"</p><p>"St. Mark's in South Dakota." He said, sitting down and running a hand through his hair.</p><p>She swallowed hard, part of her wary that this could be a trap. For all she knew he was still possessed. "I'm on my way."</p><p>"Okay." He hung up the phone and let it hang loosely in his hand, regret flowing through him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe arrived at the hospital several hours later, having driven straight through without stopping even though she was exhausted and had a headache the size of Smallville. She gripped onto her purse tightly, her hand resting against the bottle of holy water inside as she spotted Sam in the waiting room.</p><p>Sam stood up as he saw Chloe walk in, "Hey."</p><p>She eyed him warily, looking at the bruise on his cheek. "I'm sorry in advance, but...Christo," she said.</p><p>He didn't flinch, "I'm better now."</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief and moved closer, hugging him. "How is he?"</p><p>He sunk into her hold, "I don't know. I haven't heard anything."</p><p>Chloe rubbed his back gently, then slowly pulled away to look at him, touching the side of his face and grimacing. "How are you?" she whispered.</p><p>"Guilty as hell."</p><p>"It wasn't you, Sam."</p><p>He looked down, "I was awake when that thing shot him...then when it was beating the hell out of him. It said...awful things."</p><p>"Look at me." Her voice was quiet. "He wouldn't want you blaming yourself. You didn't ask for this. It wasn't your fault," she said.</p><p>"But he used *my* face to do this to him. He's never going to look at me the same way again."</p><p>"He's your brother. He loves you." She gazed at him intently, her eyes sad.</p><p>"I know." He said, looking away again.</p><p>"He's gonna be okay." She took his arm and led him over to a chair. "Here. Sit down."</p><p>Doing as he was told, he put his head in his hands, "It's been too long."</p><p>"No news is good news," she murmured, rubbing his back absently and looking at the clock.</p><p>"But what if-"</p><p>"Shh, it's gonna be all right," Chloe whispered. "It's Dean."</p><p>"Sure. Dean."</p><p>Swallowing hard, she slowly stood up. "I'll be right back."</p><p>He nodded, "Okay."</p><p>She headed down to the nurse's station and returned a few moments later with an ice pack. Returning to Sam's side, she offered him a small smile. "Here."</p><p>He gave her a questioning look.</p><p>"For your cheek," she said softly.</p><p>"My cheek?"</p><p>A faint smile tugging at her lips, she touched his chin and lifted it up gently, pressing the ice pack to the bruise on the right side of his face.</p><p>He winced, "Oh...that."</p><p>"Sorry," she whispered.</p><p>He smiled slightly, "You're fine."</p><p>Chloe gazed at him for a moment. "Are you?" Her voice was soft, filled with concern.</p><p>"Not...really."</p><p>She was quiet, then slowly stood up, still keeping the ice pack against his cheek. "He'll be okay, Sam."</p><p>"I know. I know he will." He sighed and took the ice pack from her, "But this is the second time I've shot him."</p><p>"Second time?" She recalled Dean saying the same thing and she sat down beside him.</p><p>"First time it was just a shotgun with rocksalt." He drew a breath and stood, "I could've killed him then."</p><p>"But you didn't. And I'm guessing you weren't quite yourself then either. Were you?"</p><p>"No, but that's not the point. I promised myself that I'd never do that again."</p><p>Chloe rose to her feet, gazing at him. "You can't control what you do when you're possessed."</p><p>"Still-"</p><p>"No still about it, Sam."</p><p>He began to pace again, "He needs to stop trying to save me."</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed. "Save you?"</p><p>"He thinks he cam protect me from everything." Sam growled, anger level rising, "He's got to realize that he can't."</p><p>Chloe watched him pace for a few moments. "He's...got big brother syndrome."</p><p>"Yeah, well there needs to be a cure for that."</p><p>A small smile tugged at her lips. "Well, I'm sure somewhere someone's working on that."</p><p>He felt a small smile touch his own face, "I hope so."</p><p>At that moment, she caught sight of a doctor approaching. "Sam," she whispered, nodding toward the man.</p><p>Turning around, Sam put his hands in his pockets and waited for the doctor to come to him, "How is he?"</p><p>"He lost some blood and he's pretty bruised up. Whoever bandaged his wound did a pretty good job." Dr. Meyers smiled faintly. "He's still out of it right now, but he'll be fine."</p><p>Sam let out a breath, "Thanks doc...can I see him?"</p><p>"Of course. I'll take you to him."</p><p>Nodding, he began to follow the doctor, and motioned for Chloe to follow him as well.</p><p>Surprised, she followed quickly, drawing in a breath as they approached Dean's room.</p><p>"...so kindly get the hell away from me."</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes as he heard his brother's voice, "Boy, he must be extremely happy."</p><p>Chloe grinned at the words. "Oh yeah. Sounds like our Dean."</p><p>Walking past the doctor and into the room, Sam found his brother sitting up, still pale, with his arm caught up in a sling, "Morning sunshine."</p><p>Dean whipped his head toward the voice, then narrowed his eyes, "You..."</p><p>"Are back to normal," Chloe cut in, grinning as she looked at him.</p><p>Dropping his glare, he turned a surprised look to Chloe, "Hey there gorgeous."</p><p>Her eyes sparkled as she held his gaze. "Glad to see you're still yourself."</p><p>He grinned, "Glad to know you you're glad."</p><p>Grinning a little wider, she glanced at Sam briefly before moving closer to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it. "How ya feeling?"</p><p>He shrugged, "Fine."</p><p>She patted his uninjured arm lightly and looked up at Sam.</p><p>"Sammy, this wasn't your fault."</p><p>Sam blinked, "What?"</p><p>"You heard me, this wasn't your fault, quit brooding, or I will get out of bed and kick your ass."</p><p>Chloe smiled faintly. "I tried telling him that but I think he needed to hear it from you."</p><p>"Well, now he has." Dean turned his gaze fully to his little brother. "Sam-"</p><p>"I get it Dean. Yeah, not my fault. Sure."</p><p>Sensing this was a matter that didn't--or shouldn't--involve her, Chloe rose to her feet. "I'm gonna go get some coffee."</p><p>Dean nodded, "Hurry back."</p><p>She offered him a smile and a wink and headed out the door past Sam, squeezing his arm gently on the way.</p><p>"Alright Sam, what is it you need to hear from me?"</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"I call a bull shit on that one." The older Winchester said, pointing at him, "Now spill."</p><p>Sam didn't respond for a moment. He looked past Dean toward the window. "I could have killed you all," he whispered.</p><p>"But you didn't."</p><p>"I could've."</p><p>"You didn't. I stopped you."</p><p>"This time." His voice was quiet.</p><p>"And I'll continue to do it." He said, glaring.</p><p>Sam didn't respond for a moment. "I had Chloe tied up and at knife point," he said, staring out the window.</p><p>"That demon had her tied up. *You* had nothing to do with it." Dean said, hoping that he could talk some sense into his brother, "Besides...I got there on time."</p><p>"That's not the point, Dean!"</p><p>"Damn it Sam! Yes it is!"</p><p>"No, it's not. You made a promise to me. To *Dad*." Sam turned to face his brother.</p><p>Dean turned away, "You can't ask that of me."</p><p>"You're the only one I can ask that of, Dean."</p><p>"Sam, Dad only told me to kill you if I couldn't save you." He said quietly, "I'm going to save you if it's the last thing I do."</p><p>He shut his eyes, his head hanging.</p><p>Ducking his head slightly, Dean tried to get Sam to look at him again, "Do you believe I can save you?"</p><p>Sam didn't respond. "I'm gonna...go get some coffee."</p><p>"Sammy, don't do this."</p><p>"Don't do what?"</p><p>"I need to know you believe in me."</p><p>Sam let out a breath. "You know I do, Dean."</p><p>"I don't believe you." He said flatly.</p><p>He turned to face his older brother. "I believe in you. It's me I don't trust," he said quietly. Before Dean had a chance to respond, he turned and headed out the door.</p><p>Dean threw his head against the pillow, barely registering at the pain that shot through his shoulder. He needed to find a way for his brother to believe in himself, come hell or high water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later found Chloe and the two Winchesters at another shady motel sitting around a small table, Sam and Chloe researching on their laptops, while Dean was left to his own devices.</p><p>"Dudes, I'm bored."</p><p>Chloe glanced over at him in amusement. "And out of quarters, I'm guessing."</p><p>"Well, when your brother won't give you quarters in the first place..." He shot a glare at Sam, who promptly ignored him.</p><p>She smirked and shook her head a bit, looking down at her computer once more. "You could help research," she said wryly.</p><p>"I'm good. I'm good."</p><p>"That's what I thought." She grinned and looked at Sam.</p><p>"So, I'm finding...nothing." Sam said, sighing and leaning back in the chair and stretching.</p><p>"Me either," she admitted.</p><p>"Well, aren't we productive tonight." Dean commented, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"Says he who's spent the entire day and evening in bed watching television."</p><p>"Injured."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Yes, a shoulder injury stops one from reading," she teased.</p><p>"Oh, it does." Dean said, smirking.</p><p>"Of course." She smirked back at him.</p><p>"So I'm thinking you should come over here..."</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"Cause I'm lonely."</p><p>Chloe smiled and cocked her head to one side, gazing at him. "That right?"</p><p>He nodded and grinned wider, "Yes, yes it is."</p><p>Amused, she stood up and moved over to sit beside him on the bed. "Better now?"</p><p>He nodded and put his head on her shoulder, "Dean feel better now."</p><p>She chuckled softly and wrapped her arm around him, kissing his forehead lightly. "That's good."</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean is a suck up."</p><p>Shooting a glare at his brother, he looked back at Chloe, "Yes, but Chloe likes Dean anyway."</p><p>She caught the look on Sam's face that he tried to hide and her eyebrows furrowed a little, wondering what was going on with him. "Yes, Chloe likes both Winchester brothers," she said, looking at Dean with a small smile.</p><p>Standing, Sam smiled a little, "I'm gonna go grab food."</p><p>Moving her arm away from Dean, she stood up, moving over to his side. "You okay, Sam?" she asked quietly, so only he could hear her.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said, putting on his jacket, "I'm gonna leave you two alone for a while."</p><p>Something wasn't quite right but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. "Okay. Drive safely."</p><p>He nodded, "Be back later."</p><p>She watched as he headed out the door, a small frown on her face.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Dean asked, sitting up a little straighter after he watched his brother leave.</p><p>"I'm not sure," she murmured, turning to look at him.</p><p>Scooting over on the bed, he patted the bed, "Come sit down."</p><p>She drew in a breath and moved to sit beside him again. "What's up?"</p><p>"Not much...thinking of you a lot though."</p><p>Chloe lifted an eyebrow and looked at him. "Oh yeah?"</p><p>"Oh yeah." He whispered.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"How pretty you are..." He brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked it softly.</p><p>The breath caught in her throat and her cheeks grew pink. "I think those pain killers are working very well."</p><p>"Would the fact that I haven't taken them mean anything?" He asked quietly.</p><p>She looked at him, startled by his words.</p><p>He looked down, "Guess not."</p><p>She touched his cheek gently. "I'm just...surprised," she whispered.</p><p>He smiled slightly, "That's nice."</p><p>"And...a little confused." Her voice was soft and she bit her lower lip.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"When Sam was possessed...the demon...told me that..." She drew in a breath. "That you didn't have those kinds of feelings for me."</p><p>Dean felt his breath catch in his throat, "It...did?"</p><p>Chloe nodded slightly, gazing at him wordlessly.</p><p>"It's not true."</p><p>"It's not?" She swallowed hard, unable to look away from him.</p><p>He looked back up at her, "I love you."</p><p>Chloe's eyes widened in shock. That was about the last thing she'd expected him to say. Wordlessly, she leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips.</p><p>Her kiss took him a little by surprise, but he got over it quickly and kissed her back, his hand making its way to her back.</p><p>After a moment the kiss ended and she rested her forehead against his. "Hey Dean?"</p><p>"Yeah." He breathed.</p><p>"Do demons...ever tell the truth?"</p><p>"Sometimes...if they think it can mess with your mind."</p><p>She swallowed hard, her heart sinking a little.</p><p>He pulled away a little, "Why?"</p><p>"Just wondered," she said softly.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>She slid her arms around his neck in a gentle hug, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. She had a sinking feeling she knew what was going on with Sam.</p><p>He relaxed in her embrace, "I like this."</p><p>"Me too," she admitted, closing her eyes.</p><p>Putting his good arm around her, he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head, "I think I could stay like this for a while."</p><p>She smiled softly, despite the guilt tugging at her. She rested her head against his collarbone.</p><p>Staring at the wall, Dean's expression turned into a frown as he thought about what Sam might've said to Chloe while he was gone. He'd have to talk to her about that later, but right now, he just wanted to stay with her in his arms.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Sam didn't return until hours later, and when he got back, Dean was asleep. Chloe, however, was wide awake. Sitting on the bed beside Dean, she gazed up at Sam as he entered the room quietly. "Hey," she whispered.</p><p>"Hey." He whispered back, shutting the door quietly and setting the bags he'd brought in on the table, "Hungry?"</p><p>"A little," she admitted, moving off the bed and heading to the table.</p><p>Digging through the bags, he began pulling food out, "Good."</p><p>Chloe watched him for a moment. "Hey, Sam?" Her voice was very soft.</p><p>He looked up from taking the food out, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Can we...go outside for a few minutes and talk?"</p><p>"Yeah. Sure..."</p><p>She offered him a small smile before heading out the door, forcing herself to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves.</p><p>Leaning against the wall outside, Sam shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "So...what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>Chloe turned to face him, her green eyes filled with mixed emotions. He was nervous. Maybe more nervous than she was even. "Um, when you were...possessed...the demon said some things and..." She suddenly felt incredibly stupid.</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, "What?"</p><p>Her cheeks flushed and she looked down at the ground. "The demon sort of said that you...had feelings for me." There. It was out.</p><p>He looked down at that. Damn.</p><p>Oh God, she thought. It was true. Sam had feelings for her. "Oh," she whispered.</p><p>"I know you don't have those feelings back. It's no big deal." He said, turning back toward the door.</p><p>"Sam, wait." She caught his arm, gazing up at him intently.</p><p>He turned back, "What?"</p><p>She was quiet for a moment. "I care about you. A lot. I..." She let out a breath and looked at the ground, wondering if this was how Clark had felt all these years. Guilty and horrible, but flattered. She looked up at him once more. "I never wanna see you hurt."</p><p>He gave her a weak smile, "I'll be alright."</p><p>"Would it be...easier for you if I went back home?" she asked softly.</p><p>He shook his head, "No, stay here. For Dean."</p><p>Chloe was quiet for a moment, then she slowly wound her arms around his waist, closing her eyes.</p><p>He resisted a little, "I just hope you and Dean are happy."</p><p>She didn't let him pull away. "I want you to be happy, too."</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm happy just to see Dean happy."</p><p>His tone was soft, but sincere and she pulled away, looking up at him. "Can we still be friends?" she whispered.</p><p>"Of course." He said, trying on another smile.</p><p>Chloe's eyes were sad as she gazed at him. Somehow she never in a million years imagined she'd be in this position. "All right. Let's get something to eat."</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and slowly headed back inside.</p><p>Following her back inside, Sam let the smile drop from his face. He had feelings for Chloe, but he knew that they'd never be anything more than friends. She meant too much to Dean for that to ever happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So...where are we going again?"</p><p>Chloe shrugged and looked at Sam. "New Mexico."</p><p>Dean looked between the two, "...Why?"</p><p>"Alien abductions," Sam said with a smirk, looking out the window.</p><p>"Very funny Sammy. Seriously, you should take your show on the road."</p><p>"He's serious," Chloe told Dean with a small smile. "A bunch of people have gone missing in Roswell, and everyone's claiming they saw a big bright light in the sky the night they disappeared."</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, "Well this is gonna be a fun case."</p><p>She chuckled. "Just think of it as...a nice vacation."</p><p>Pausing at that, he smiled, "I like vacations."</p><p>Chloe grinned at him, her eyes twinkling. "Me too."</p><p>"So Sammy...what would you say to your own room this time around?"</p><p>Sam forced a smile. "Sounds like heaven on earth."</p><p>"Hey. What you trying to say here?"</p><p>"That I'm sick of hearing you're snoring," he said with a smirk.</p><p>Chloe bit her lower lip, staring out the windshield.</p><p>Dean pouted, "You're such a nice little brother."</p><p>"I know it." He looked out the window, still smirking, though it didn't reach his eyes.</p><p>Sighing, he focused his attention back on the road, knowing there was something Sam wasn't telling him. He'd ask him about that later. Yeah. Later.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chloe sat nervously on the edge of the bed. There was a big difference between sleeping in the same bed with a guy you were in love with when his brother was in the room and sleeping in the same bed with a guy you were in love with when it was just the two of them. "So, what's on TV?"</p><p>"My next idea for a hunt." Dean mumbled tossing the remote onto the bed and turning to her.</p><p>"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she turned to look at him in confusion.</p><p>"Fabric Softener Teddy Bear."</p><p>"You wanna hunt down Snuggles?" She arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Hell yes I wanna hunt down Snuggles." He said, smirking.</p><p>"Hey, I'll have you know I had a stuffed Snuggles when I was a kid."</p><p>"It was probably possessed."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Well it never tried to kill me in my sleep."</p><p>"But it coulda."</p><p>Chloe chuckled at the seriousness in his voice. "You really have it out for the poor bear, don't you?"</p><p>Dean nodded, "He just needs to...go bye bye."</p><p>She shook her head in amusement and scooted closer to him, propping her head up on one hand. "All right, so what was *your* favorite toy as a kid?"</p><p>He chuckled and scooted down to her level, "My toy...was a .45."</p><p>Chloe grinned. "Gun fetish since you were kid. Interesting," she teased.</p><p>"Well when your dad hands you one and tells you 'This is your life, son.' Not like you have a choice to a certain fetish."</p><p>Her smile slipped a little and she looked down at the bed. "No, I guess not," she whispered.</p><p>He shifted a little, "Though, I have a car fetish."</p><p>"That I knew."</p><p>He smiled, "Yeah, I know, obvious."</p><p>"Well, you do have an unhealthy obsession with the Impala," she said lightly.</p><p>"She's my baby. And I love her. No obsession. It's strictly love." He said, holding up his hand.</p><p>Chloe smirked. "And here I thought *I* was your baby."</p><p>He scooted closer, "Oh, you very much are."</p><p>"But you love us both equally?" she teased.</p><p>"Oh you betcha."</p><p>"Good to know my guy loves me as much as he loves his car."</p><p>He smiled, "But there is a question..."</p><p>"Which is...?"</p><p>"Does my girl love me as much as my other girl does?" He asked, tilting his head.</p><p>Chloe laughed. "I think it's safe to say I love you more."</p><p>Beginning to wrap his arms around her, Dean scooted onto his back, "Well that's good to know."</p><p>She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and letting out a breath. "I'm glad you asked me to come with you guys."</p><p>"I'm glad you said yes." He said, stroking her hair.</p><p>She smiled softly, relaxing in his arms. "Me too."</p><p>"So...what's going on with Sam? You know?"</p><p>Chloe bit her lip, swallowing hard. "No, I don't know. Maybe he's...uncomfortable having me around."</p><p>"No, he loves having you around. That's not it." Dean said, frowning.</p><p>"Then I don't know," she whispered.</p><p>He nodded, "Right."</p><p>She was quiet for a moment. "You think he'll be okay?"</p><p>"I don't know." He admitted, "I don't know, and that's what kills me."</p><p>Feeling guilt wash over her, she swallowed hard. "Maybe you should...go talk to him."</p><p>"Sam and I don't talk."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because it's not our thing."</p><p>She sighed softly. "You want me to talk to him?"</p><p>He looked down at her, "Could you?"</p><p>"Of course." She kissed him softly and slowly sat up.</p><p>He kissed her back and sat up with her, "Thank you."</p><p>"Sure thing." She slowly rose to her feet and headed for the door.</p><p>Watching her leave, Dean smiled. Maybe she'd be the one who could make things okay between him and Sam.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chloe stood outside Sam's room, trying to figure out what she was going to say before she knocked. Coming up blank, she drew in a breath and raised her hand up, knocking softly anyway.</p><p>Sam looked up from his laptop as he heard a knocking at the door. Setting down the computer, he stood up and answered, "Chloe...hey."</p><p>"Hey, Sam," she said softly, looking up at him. "Can I come in?"</p><p>"Yeah." He stepped back to let her in.</p><p>Biting her lower lip, she stepped inside, feeling nervous and watching as he shut the door before regarding her curiously. "You uh...doing some research?"</p><p>Running a hand through his hair and smiling awkwardly, he nodded, "You could...say that."</p><p>Chloe gazed at him for a moment before sitting down at the table. "Dean's worried about you," she whispered.</p><p>"When is he ever not?"</p><p>"Good point." She looked down at the floor for a moment. "The truth is...I am too."</p><p>He sat down next to her, "Chloe, I'm fine."</p><p>She looked up at him, her eyes sad. "Are you sure?" she whispered.</p><p>"Yeah...why would I not be?"</p><p>Chloe was silent for a moment. "Sam, I know what it's like to...care about someone and not..." She let out a breath, closing her eyes.</p><p>He shook his head, "Really, I'm okay with this...just...fine."</p><p>She felt horrible. Guilty. The last thing she'd ever wanted to do was make anyone--let alone Sam Winchester--feel the way she had when Clark was pining over Lana.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Sam leaned back in his chair and looked down at the table, "You shouldn't feel guilty."</p><p>Startled, she looked up at him. "What?"</p><p>"Don't feel guilty." He said again, voice going quiet.</p><p>"I can't help it, Sam," she whispered, looking down at the table, as well. "I never wanted to see you hurt."</p><p>"And...you won't see me hurt." He put up his hand and put it over hers, "I'm just happy to see Dean and you happy."</p><p>She swallowed hard and looked at him. "You know...I truly think there's some amazing woman out there meant for you."</p><p>"Yeah..." He put on a smile and let go, "Thanks Chloe."</p><p>"Would it be okay if..."</p><p>He raised his eyebrow, "If what?"</p><p>"If I gave you a hug," she said softly.</p><p>Chuckling, he stood and held open his arms for her. A small smile tugged at her lips and she rose to her feet, sliding her arms around his waist. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head, "Thanks."</p><p>"Anytime you wanna talk...about anything...I'm here, Sam."</p><p>"I'll remember that." He whispered.</p><p>Chloe shut her eyes, wishing there was something more she could say or do, but knowing there wasn't.</p><p>Pulling away, Sam looked toward his laptop, "Want to see something?"</p><p>"Sure." She nodded, looking at him curiously.</p><p>Grabbing his laptop, he put it on the table and began clicking through things. A minute later, he pulled up a picture file and motioned for her to sit down.</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowing a little, she sat back down in the chair she'd vacated, winding her arms around her knees as she pulled them to her chest, watching.</p><p>"These...are pictures of me and Dean when we were younger." He said, beginning to pull up pictures.</p><p>A genuine smile spread across her lips as she watched the pictures flash onto the screen. "You guys were so cute."</p><p>"Don't let Dean hear you saying that."</p><p>She chuckled. "He hates them, huh?"</p><p>Smiling, he nodded, "Yeah...something to that extent."</p><p>Grinning, her eyes sparkled as she gazed at one of the two of them when Dean was probably around ten. His arm was slung around Sam's shoulder in a protective manner and he was glaring at the camera. Sam was grinning, one of his teeth missing. "You were a ham," she teased.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "Oh thanks."</p><p>She chuckled softly. "And now your roles have been reversed."</p><p>He turned to her, "How so?"</p><p>"Well, Dean's definitely the ham now."</p><p>"I guess so." he said, laughing.</p><p>She grinned again and looked at more of the pictures as he brought them up, noticing he paused on one of his mom. "She was very pretty," she said softly.</p><p>"Yeah." He whispered, "I wish I'd known her."</p><p>Chloe touched his arm gently. "She would have been incredibly proud of you."</p><p>Sam smiled sadly, "Guess we'll never know."</p><p>She bit her lip. "When my mom left...I was five. I barely knew her. I don't really...have any memories of her," she admitted softly, staring at the screen.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>"I want to be."</p><p>"It's okay. I know where she is." Her voice was quiet, distant. "That's a cute picture," she said, nodding toward the one of the brothers sitting back to back.</p><p>He smiled, "Dean's idea...if you can believe that."</p><p>Chloe smiled. "I can."</p><p>Laughing as he recalled the memory he looked toward her, "He told me it showed that brothers always had each others backs, even if they were only leaning against each other."</p><p>"Sounds like Dean," she said softly, smiling. "How old were you guys?"</p><p>He thought for a moment, "I think...Dean was nineteen and I was fifteen...almost sixteen."</p><p>Nodding, she bit her lip at the next picture. It was another of the two of them together. Dean was smiling, but Sam wasn't. They were both a bit older in this one. "You look unhappy there."</p><p>Leaning forward, Sam furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember why. Then it hit him, "That was when I got my letter to Stanford. No one knew but me."</p><p>Chloe's eyes were sad as she looked at him. "That must have been rough. Accomplishing something so huge and...not feeling like you could share it with anyone."</p><p>He sighed, "I wanted Dean to know. I did, because I knew he'd be happy for me. But...then there was my dad and...that just all ended in hell."</p><p>She was quiet for a moment. "I bet," she whispered.</p><p>"Then I didn't talk to either of them for two years. Never picked up the phone..."</p><p>Chloe gazed at him, sensing he needed to talk about this even though she wasn't sure what had brought it on. Maybe he was just reminiscing and missing his father. She simply nodded, waiting for him to go on.</p><p>Staying quiet for a minute, he finally leaned towards the computer and clicked forward, "Anyway, you'll have to talk to Dean about the two years I was gone. He won't tell me."</p><p>She bit her lip, turning her gaze back to the computer and looking at the next picture. "You know...you guys should talk," she whispered.</p><p>"Love to. Know how to get macho ass Dean to talk about anything?"</p><p>Chloe sighed very softly. "I wish I did," she admitted.</p><p>He clicked again, "Though when he gets drunk...the things he says..." he shook his head, "Wow."</p><p>"Bad?"</p><p>"Some of the things are really funny, but then he gets into those dark drinking moods, and it gets disturbing."</p><p>Feeling vaguely worried by that, she glanced at him sideways. "Disturbing like...violent disturbing?"</p><p>He looked back at her, "Sometimes."</p><p>Chloe swallowed hard.</p><p>"But he doesn't hurt anybody." Sam said quickly, "It's just what he says at times."</p><p>Relaxing a little, she nodded. "And what are you like when you're drunk?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>Biting his lip, he went on slowly, "I get quiet."</p><p>"You're already pretty quiet, Sam."</p><p>He chuckled, "Dean says I get even more quiet."</p><p>Chloe smiled faintly. "I see."</p><p>Clicking to the last picture, Sam smiled again, "And now you know the life of the Winchesters."</p><p>She smiled, too. "Somehow I have a feeling there's a lot more to it, but thank you for sharing that with me."</p><p>He nodded, "Any time."</p><p>Chloe gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I should probably..."</p><p>Sam nodded, "Yeah, you go. He's probably wondering where you are."</p><p>"I'll talk to him." She gazed at Sam.</p><p>"Thanks." he said, tone sincere.</p><p>Chloe smiled. "Any time." She rose to her feet and headed for the door, pausing briefly and turning to face him once more. "Hey, Sam?"</p><p>He looked up at her, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>He smiled, "Go have fun with Dean."</p><p>She smiled back at him, winked, then disappeared outside.</p><p>Turning around, Sam went back through his files and pulled up another folder, hidden to everyone but him. Opening it, he put it on a slideshow and watched as pictures of Jess began to appear on the screen. It was days like these he missed her the most. Sighing, his thoughts turned to another beautiful blonde. The blonde that would always be there to talk to. The blonde...that was all his brother's.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chapter Five</p><p> </p><p>Dean was bored. Looking over at the door, he sighed and threw the remote down on the bed. Whatever Chloe had gotten Sam to talk about, it was taking forever, and his desire to kill Snuggles went up a couple notches after flipping through the channels for the umpteenth time. Getting up off the bed, he decided to pace. Hoping it would put the boredom at bay.</p><p>Just then Chloe slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her, surprised to see him pacing the room. "You all right?"</p><p>He turned around and grinned, "Bored."</p><p>"Well I was assuming the caged tiger impersonation wasn't for thrills." She grinned back. *</p><p>"Well, I couldn't think of any other way to get un-bored. And my murderous Snuggle thoughts got...boring."</p><p>Chloe smiled. "So what can I do to un-bored you?"</p><p>He shrugged, "No idea."</p><p>"Well, that's encouraging."</p><p>"I'm full of encouragement."</p><p>Chloe snorted. "Uh huh."</p><p>"So...what'd you and Sam talk about?" He asked shyly.</p><p>She sat down on the edge of the bed. "You guys mostly. About when you were younger."</p><p>He raised and eyebrow and sat down beside her, "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. He was showing me some pictures on his computer and stuff."</p><p>"Woa...wait. Sam has pictures on his computer?"</p><p>"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Chloe looked at him in surprise.</p><p>Dean shook his head, and began playing with the comforter, "Nope."</p><p>She rested a hand on his arm. "He misses you." Her voice was hushed.</p><p>"...He's in a different room, and only been in there for a couple of hours...and he misses me. Clingy much?"</p><p>"That's not what I mean and you know it." She gazed at him.</p><p>He looked up at her, "I really have no idea what you mean then."</p><p>Chloe sighed softly and rose to her feet, turning to face him. "Dean, Sam...he's...he's not like you. I mean, he needs to talk sometimes. And not to me."</p><p>Chuckling uneasily, he shook his head, "I don't do chick flick moments."</p><p>She folded her arms across her chest. "He's your brother."</p><p>"Huh. Interesting factoid. I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>She wasn't amused by his candor. "Dean. I'm serious, okay?" *</p><p> </p><p>"And so am I. I don't talk."</p><p>"Not even if it's the one thing Sam really needs from you?" she asked sharply.</p><p>Sighing in frustration, he stood as well, "You just don't know how awkward that is for me."</p><p>"Well, a lot of things in life are awkward, Dean. Get over it."</p><p>Throwing his hands up, Dean turned away from her, "What the hell am I supposed to talk about with him?"</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. Men were so clueless sometimes. "Whatever it is that he wants to talk about. Just...listen, even if you don't know what to say."</p><p>"And I suppose you want me to go now."</p><p>"Actually I was thinking it should be sort of an ongoing project."</p><p>"A project."</p><p>"Yeah, sort of."</p><p>"I don't get it."</p><p>"The project is you learning to listen to your brother even when it makes you feel awkward."</p><p>"Hey, I already listen to him. Not deaf." He said, turning back towards her.</p><p>"Yeah, you listen to him talk about research, and how to pursue a hunt, but...that's not what I'm talking about Dean."</p><p>"I've listened to his little emo problems too."</p><p>"See, that's part of the problem right there."</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"Your attitude. Just because your brother happens to be more in touch with his feelings doesn't mean he's emo."</p><p>He laughed, "Oh, I think it does."</p><p>Now officially annoyed, Chloe folded her arms across his chest. "Girls like a guy who can admit how they're feeling."</p><p>"Okay, I'll admit my feelings. Right now...I'm mad. There."</p><p>"Fine, be mad." She headed for the door.</p><p>Sighing, he went after her, "Chloe, I'm sorry."</p><p>Chloe paused with her hand on the door, then turned to face him. "I love you. And I'm trying to help."</p><p>"I know. I know. And I'm being an ass about it."</p><p>A wry smile touched her lips. "Well, at least you're acting normally." Her voice was light.</p><p>He smiled, "Is that a good thing?"</p><p>"That you normally act like an ass?" she quipped.</p><p>He pouted, "Okay, so not good."</p><p>Chloe grinned and slid her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.</p><p>Dean wrapped his own arms around her waist and kissed her back, "I like that."</p><p>"That's good." She smiled against his lips.</p><p>Leading her back over to the bed, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap, still kissing her.</p><p>Lifting one hand to his cheek, she returned the kisses, her eyes drifting shut.</p><p>Deepening the kisses, he began to move his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion.</p><p>"Dean," she murmured, sliding her own hands down to rest against his chest. She kissed him again, shifting closer to him.</p><p>He moaned back in response, kisses becoming eager, as he sought more of her.</p><p>She slowly began to unbutton his shirt as they kissed, pulling away long enough to gaze at him.</p><p>He smiled at her, then leaned in and began kissing her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt.</p><p>"I love you," she murmured.</p><p>"I love you too." he whispered in between kisses, "So much."</p><p>Chloe's eyes sparkled as he began to show her that feeling.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chloe lay in the bed in Dean's arms, their bodies close together as they lay beneath the blankets hours later. Her hand resting over his heart, she drew in a breath. "Hey, Dean?"</p><p>He looked down at her, "Hmm?"</p><p>"What happened when...Sam went away to college?" Her voice was soft.</p><p>"Uh...life went on."</p><p>She lifted her head up to look at him. "Obviously. But...what happened?"</p><p>He shrugged, "Me and my dad hunted."</p><p>"Without him," she whispered, gazing at him intently.</p><p>"Well...yeah...he was at college."</p><p>"Did Sam hunt on his own when he was away?"</p><p>"I highly doubt that." He said, frowning suddenly, "Why you asking?"</p><p>"Just curious." She rested her head on his chest again.</p><p>"Ah." He said, leaning back against the pillows, "Yeah, Sam hated hunting. There was no way he did it while he was at college."</p><p>"Must have been rough without him," she whispered, tracing lazy circular patterns on his stomach.</p><p>He smiled at the touch, "It was just different."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>Dean shrugged, "We were a man short. Had to compromise at times. But hey, it happens."</p><p>"What do you mean by compromise?"</p><p>"Like, things we could once do with three with ease...we now had two. Really wasn't that big a deal though."</p><p>She disagreed with that, but didn't say so. "Did you get hurt?" she whispered.</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows, "What's with you and these questions?"</p><p>"Like I said, I'm curious." She kissed his collarbone softly.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."</p><p>"Good thing I'm not a cat then."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, he chuckled, "Oh nice Chloe."</p><p>She grinned. "I thought so." She lifted her head up once more and kissed him softly on the lips.</p><p>Kissing her back, he smiled, "You know, even if I had gotten hurt, it doesn't matter now."</p><p>"It matters to me." She kissed him again.</p><p>"But, it's all in the past."</p><p>A faint smirk on her face, she smacked him on the arm.</p><p>He jumped and put on a look of hurt, "Hey...what was that for?"</p><p>"What does it matter? It's in the past." She gazed at him intently. "But it still stings, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Alright, you're totally going touchy-feely therapist on me."</p><p>Chloe smirked. "Well I am a girl."</p><p>"No really. Didn't think about that." He said, smirking back.</p><p>She gave him a look. "I'm a girl who loves you very much and...who wants to know everything about your life," she whispered.</p><p>"I don't think you'll want to know everything."</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"No, you wouldn't like it."</p><p>She tilted her head to one side. "No, but I would still love you."</p><p>"I have no doubt." He whispered, kissing her.</p><p>"Tell me?" she murmured, touching his cheek gently.</p><p>He closed his eyes, "Chloe..."</p><p>"Please?" She pressed a kiss to his forehead, then the tip of his nose, gazing at him intently.</p><p>He hesitated, "I don't know..."</p><p>"I'll make it worth your while."</p><p>"Oh, so now we've moved on to bribery?"</p><p>Chloe flashed him a grin. "You can even choose the prize."</p><p>"Really now...sounds tempting..."</p><p>"Mmhmm." She kissed him lightly, and gazed at him. "And you can ask me any questions you want."</p><p>He kissed her back, "Well...I guess..."</p><p>Smiling, she kissed him once more before pulling away to gaze at him.</p><p>Sighing, he looked down, "What you want me to tell you?"</p><p>"About those two years that Sam was away."</p><p>"It was...hard."</p><p>"I bet," she whispered.</p><p>"There were a couple hunts that went, I dunno, wrong. I think my dad tried to call him a couple of times about it." He said, a far-away look appearing on his face.</p><p>"Went wrong how?" Chloe's eyes were sad and she kept a hand resting lightly on his arm as he spoke.</p><p>"Just landed in the hospital a few times." He shrugged, "Once, I got stuck in the woods in the middle of winter. Took dad two days to find my frozen ass."</p><p>Her eyes widened a little. "God, Dean."</p><p>"Hey, I'm alive. Even got a cool scar." His voice became light, trying not to put Chloe down with what he was telling her.</p><p>She kissed him softly, knowing what he was doing was for her benefit. "Thank God you're alive," she whispered.</p><p>"Yeah...So do I get to ask you questions yet?"</p><p>"Sure. Ask away."</p><p>"Alright...What happened for you to leave Smallville?"</p><p>A wry smile touched her lips. "This is that whole turnabout thing coming into play, isn't it?"</p><p>He put on an innocent look, "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"Uh huh." She smiled faintly and looked down at the bed. "I left because it wasn't safe for me in Smallville anymore." Her voice was quiet.</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows again and frowned, "How was it not safe?"</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath and looked up at him. "I was right on the top ten of the Luthor's 'To Kill' list."</p><p>He winced, "Yikes."</p><p>"Dean, there's something else you don't know about me." Her voice was hushed.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, voice full of concern.</p><p>She hesitated a moment, unsure of how he would take the news. "I'm meteor-infected."</p><p>"Have you ever shown any...powers or something?"</p><p>"No." She shook her head.</p><p>He kissed her, "You know what? Even if you did...I'd still love you."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Your powers wouldn't define you. And besides, you'd only use them for good." He said quietly.</p><p>A faint smile touched her lips. "Yeah. Well, the Luthor’s didn't agree. I was a threat. So I left."</p><p>"I'm glad you did."</p><p>Chloe kissed him softly. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"</p><p>He smiled, there were things about those two years she'd never know about, "No...it wasn't."</p><p>She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes sleepily.</p><p>Stroking her shoulders, he too closed his eyes, "Get some sleep...maybe we'll talk later."</p><p>"kay," she murmured. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you too."</p><p>And within moments they'd both fallen into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe sat beside Dean at the small diner, picking at her food listlessly. She was wishing she'd voted to stay in and eat at the motel, but at the time Italian had sounded really good.</p><p>Dean looked over at her, "You alright there?"</p><p>"Yeah." She offered him a small smile. "Not quite as hungry as I thought."</p><p>Sam frowned at her, knowing she'd been complaining about starving to death earlier, "You sure?"</p><p>She glanced up at him, instantly noticing the worry in his eyes that matched Dean's. "Really. I'm all right, guys."</p><p>"Right." They both said at the same time.</p><p>Chloe couldn't help but smile a bit, taking a small sip of her soda and leaning back in her chair. "How's the lasagna?" she asked Dean.</p><p>He took another bite of it, "It's really good."</p><p>"Good." She glanced over at Sam's nearly empty plate. "I'm guessing your fettuccini was good." Her voice was light, teasing.</p><p>Sam smiled, "Yeah, it's really good."</p><p>She smiled back at him and looked down at her plate of spaghetti. Her stomach turned over and she tasted bile in the back of her throat. Oh, crap. She quickly stood up without speaking, rushing toward the bathroom.</p><p>Dean watched wide-eyed as Chloe ran off, then he looked over at his brother, "...What the hell was that?"</p><p>Sam watched her go, worriedly. "Maybe she's coming down with something."</p><p>He made a face, "Crap."</p><p>"Maybe you should..." He swallowed hard, nodding in the direction she'd taken off in.</p><p>"Yeah..." He put his fork down and walked towards the bathrooms, hoping Chloe came out soon.</p><p>Sam watched his brother go after her, his stomach tight with nervousness.</p><p>Leaning against the wall, Dean looked up at the ceiling, somehow...he didn't think she was coming down with something.</p><p>She stepped out of the bathroom a few moments later, much paler than she'd been before fleeing the table, one hand pressed to her stomach.</p><p>He rushed forward as she came out, "You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think...I think I'm coming down with a stomach bug or food poisoning or something," she said grimly.</p><p>"You want to go back to the motel room?"</p><p>"I think that's probably a good idea. You guys finish your dinner."</p><p>"I think we're pretty much done...I'll tell Sam to pay and we'll get out of here." He said, heading off quickly toward their table.</p><p>Chloe swallowed hard, feeling uneasy. Somehow, she didn't think she was sick.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Dean pushed the door open with his shoulder and quickly walked into the room, Chloe in his arms. Setting her down gently on the bed, he smiled, "Need anything?"</p><p>She almost told him he hadn't needed to carry her, but she decided against it, offering him a small smile instead. "Maybe some 7Up?"</p><p>"Coming right up." He said, rushing out the door.</p><p>She watched him go, looking up at Sam who stood across the room looking at her worriedly. "I'm fine," she said softly.</p><p>He folded his arms tightly around himself, "I know...it's just..." He sighed, "You know what? Nevermind."</p><p>"What is it, Sam?" She gazed at him uncertainly.</p><p>He shook his head, "It's nothing."</p><p>Chloe gave him a look. "Which always means it's something."</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something when Dean walked in with a bottle of 7Up, "Here ya go Chlo'."</p><p>"Thanks," she said softly, looking up at him as she took the bottle and unscrewed the lid. She took a small sip, casting a glance at Sam once more.</p><p>"I'm gonna head to the other room and do research, I'll catch up with the two of you later." Sam said, walking out the door before anyone could respond.</p><p>Dean raised his eyebrow as Sam left, "Okay...what was that all about."</p><p>"I have no idea," she murmured, her eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>Climbing onto the bed next to her, he kissed the top of her head, "I'll talk to him later."</p><p>Nodding a little, she curled up against him, biting her lower lip and trying to ignore the thought plaguing her mind.</p><p>He hugged her close, "You know...if you give me anything...I'll be...sad if I get sick."</p><p>"Maybe you should bunk with Sam for a few days," she murmured.</p><p>"Nah, I wanna take care of you."</p><p>"I don't wanna make you sick."</p><p>"I can take it. I don't get sick easy." He said confidently.</p><p>A small smile tugged at her lips. "Good."</p><p>* * *</p><p>A couple hours later, Chloe had fallen asleep in Dean's arms. Looking down at her, he slowly shifted her so she was lying on the bed. After making sure she wouldn't wake up, he walked out of the room and over to Sam's. Knocking, he waited for his brother to answer.</p><p>Sam stood up and moved to the door, pulling it open, vaguely surprised to see Dean. "Hey. What's up?"</p><p>"Me...wanting to talk to you." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>Lifting an eyebrow, Sam shrugged and moved aside to let him in. He shut the door behind him, sitting back down on the bed with his laptop. "Okay."</p><p>"So what was with the sudden exit earlier?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh...just thought you'd want some alone time with Chloe," he answered vaguely, gazing at his computer screen. "How's she doing, by the way?"</p><p>Dean folded his arms, knowing his brother was trying to throw him off the subject, "She's asleep -- And you know, that's bull."</p><p>"What's bull?" Sam glanced up at him, relieved to hear Chloe was resting.</p><p>"You wanting us to have time alone. You never leave that quickly for something like that. I know you."</p><p>He fell silent, his gaze shifting back to his computer. "I also didn't wanna catch the stomach flu. I hate puking."</p><p>Leaning against the wall, Dean smiled, "I know that."</p><p>He smirked. "Does that make me a rotten friend?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"But, I know you really don't think this is the flu."</p><p>Sam was quiet for a moment, not looking up at him. "Which means you don't either."</p><p>Sighing, he moved and sat down next to his brother, "I don't."</p><p>"Have you asked her?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What are you gonna do?" He glanced at Dean sideways.</p><p>He shrugged, "I don't know Sam. If this is...What are we going to do if she is pregnant?"</p><p>"Man, I don't know. But we can't be on the road if she. It wouldn't be good for her or the baby." His voice was worried.</p><p>"Yeah I know it's not." Dean ran a hand through his hair and stood again.</p><p>Sam watched as his brother began to slowly pace the room. "We don't know anything for sure."</p><p>"How many chicks do you know get sick that fast?" He asked, then he stopped, "And who aren't drunk when they *do* get sick."</p><p>"Maybe she really does just have the flu," he said, though he doubted the words even as they left his mouth. Sighing softly, he leaned back against the headboard.</p><p>Dean continued pacing, "How do you ask someone that?"</p><p>"It's Chloe. Just ask. Don't beat around the bush," he advised quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. I should just come right out and ask her. Yes. Do that, and see if she slaps my face. God, why weren't we-" He stopped and looked over at Sam, "I'm just gonna...go outside and find something to hurt."</p><p>Sam sighed heavily and shut his eyes for a moment. "You want me to talk to her?"</p><p>"No, it's not your place to ask."</p><p>"Yeah, well can you do it tactfully?" he asked in annoyance.</p><p>"I'm full of tact."</p><p>"Full of crap is more like it," Sam grumbled, though he was smiling faintly.</p><p>"I'll show you full of crap." Dean mumbled, putting his fist into his other hand.</p><p>He snorted. "Whatever."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, "You think I won't?"</p><p>"I'm shaking, Dean," he said wryly, not bothering to look up.</p><p>Walking over to him, Dean closed the lid on his laptop.</p><p>"Man, are you trying to piss me off?" Sam looked up at his brother, annoyed.</p><p>Dean smirked.</p><p>"Jerk," he mumbled, opening his laptop once more.</p><p>He closed it once more, "Bitch."</p><p>"Knock it off." Sam climbed off the bed, glaring at him now. *</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Fine." Sam grabbed his computer off the bed and headed for the door.</p><p>Dean stopped him, "You're not going anywhere. You've officially invoked my wrath."</p><p>"Screw you, Dean," he snapped, shoving him aside and yanking the door open. He wasn't in the mood for his brother's crap at the moment.</p><p>Stumbling back slightly, the older Winchester quickly regained his footing and grabbed his brother and pulled him back inside, "Ohhh no you don't."</p><p>Sam set his computer on the table, anger flashing in his eyes as he glared at Dean. "What the hell is your problem?"</p><p>"Uh, you. That hard to figure out College Boy?"</p><p>"Yeah, and what exactly did I do?" he demanded, shaking his head.</p><p>"You were being an idiot!"</p><p>"Yeah, well you were being a jackass. As usual!"</p><p>Curling his hand into a fist, Dean forced himself to take a breath, "You know what? I'm just gonna...go. If Chloe wakes up, tell her I went to get food."</p><p>"Fine," he said evenly, still glaring at his brother.</p><p>Walking over to the door, Dean flung the door open and slammed it shut as he walked out to the Impala.</p><p>Shoving the chair by the table, Sam raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "Jerk."</p><p>Outside, Dean got into his car and stared out the front window. If Chloe *was* pregnant, how was he going to keep her safe from the life they lived? Even if he could get her out of the way, who's to say that the demon they've been looking for wouldn't go after her?</p><p>He put his head on the steering wheel, his head hurt from all these thoughts. Sitting back up, he dug the keys out of his pocket and started the car. He was planning on getting food, but he'd pick up a little something extra while he was out.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Chloe woke up shortly after she heard Dean leave the room. Feeling nauseous again, she tried lying completely still, staring up at the ceiling with one arm over her forehead. Pretty soon, she heard angry shouts from next door and she let out a breath, closing her eyes and silently willing them to shut up because her head hurt and she didn't feel up to going next door to break up a case of sibling rivalry. A few moments after that, she heard the door slam loudly and she winced, the sound making her head ache worse and the pain making the nausea roll through her. She barely made it to the bathroom in time, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.</p><p>Shit. This was not good. This was not good at all.</p><p>She didn't have a fever, which ruled out the flu, and she hadn't eaten much of</p><p>anything so it couldn't possibly be food poisoning, which left only one thing in her mind.</p><p>Shit, shit, *shit*.</p><p>After he'd heard the Impala leave, Sam tried to go back to looking up things on his laptop, but it was no use. Shutting it down, he set the computer on the table and left his room. Walking over a door, he knocked softly, wondering if Chloe was awake.</p><p>She was far too sick to move even though she heard the knock on the door but didn't even bother to lift her head up. The door was unlocked and if Dean or Sam wanted in, they knew how to turn the doorknob.</p><p>Sam waited another minute before trying the doorknob. Surprised to find it unlocked, he walked into the room, "Chloe?"</p><p>Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she lifted her pale face up a little. "I'm all right."</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the blatant lie, "Sure. And my brother's a saint."</p><p>Like she could even make a decent retort to that statement at the moment.</p><p>"You need anything?" Sam asked quietly.</p><p>"Not unless you wanna shoot me," she tried to joke.</p><p>"And have Dean murder me when he found out? No, you're living."</p><p>She drew in another breath, slowly sitting up and resting her back against the wall, her eyes drifting shut. "Did you just make a joke?"</p><p>He leaned against the doorframe and smiled, "Yeah...it's a foreign concept."</p><p>A faint smile touching her lips, she slowly turned her head to look at him. "So what was that fight all about?"</p><p>"Dean was just...being Dean."</p><p>Chloe grimaced a little. "Figured."</p><p>"Yeah..." Pushing off the doorframe, Sam walked into the bathroom and filled a cup with water, "Here."</p><p>Chloe took the cup from him and gazed at it for a moment before taking a small swallow. "Thanks, Sam," she whispered.</p><p>"Welcome."</p><p>She felt his gaze on her and she glanced up at him briefly. "All right. What's going on in that head of yours?"</p><p>He gave her an innocent look, "Nothing. Nothing at all."</p><p>"Right. And Dean's a saint."</p><p>"Hey, that's my line."</p><p>"It was a good line." She smiled faintly, grimacing as a new wave of nausea rolled over her.</p><p>He almost retorted when he saw her grimace, "Take deep breaths."</p><p>Chloe shut her eyes, forcing herself to do as he said and praying that the feel subsided.</p><p>*feeling</p><p>He watched for a minute, then knelt down by her and began rubbing her back in small circles, "Good."</p><p>"This sucks," she whispered.</p><p>"I feel your pain."</p><p>"Yeah? You feel like you're gonna throw up?"</p><p>"No, but I've done it plenty of times." He said, smiling.</p><p>Chloe drew in another breath and let it out slowly. "Where did Dean go?"</p><p>"To get food."</p><p>The thought of food made the bile rise in her throat once more. She quickly leaned over the toilet, throwing up again.</p><p>Sam winced as he watched, "Yeah...I shouldn't have said anything..."</p><p>Tears stained her face as her stomach heaved, making her feel like her insides were trying to switch places with her outsides.</p><p>He continued to rub her back, knowing there wasn't much else he could do. After a few moments, she leaned back against him, her body weak and tired. "You want to go back to bed?"</p><p>"Maybe in a few minutes." Quite frankly she was too tired to walk at the moment.</p><p>"I'll carry you to the bed." He whispered.</p><p>Chloe didn't feel up to arguing, even though in her head she knew she should tell him no. She simply nodded.</p><p>Picking her up carefully, Sam made sure not to jostle her too much as he walked over to the bed and put her down, "I'll go get you some more water."</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes as she rested her head on the pillows.</p><p>He quickly filled up the glass and brought it back over to her, "Anytime."</p><p>When some people said that in reference to helping someone else out, it was said merely as a gesture of politeness. She knew, however, that Sam meant it when he said it. It occurred to her that if she hadn't fallen for Dean, she would have eventually fallen for Sam.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe lay curled up in bed, watching Titanic on A&amp;E as Sam sat beside her on the bed, his back against the headboard. He'd stayed with her all afternoon as they waited for Dean to return, though she was praying he didn't bring back food. The very thought still made her stomach churn. She was almost asleep when she heard the door open.</p><p>Sam looked up and saw his brother walk in, a lone paper bag in his hand. Watching him put it down on the desk, he raised his eyebrow, "Where you been Dean?"</p><p>"Told you, I went to get food...which is in your room, by the way."</p><p>Sam only nodded and made to move away from Chloe.</p><p>Chloe slowly sat up, still pale. "Thanks," she murmured to Sam, gazing at him for a moment before looking over at Dean wordlessly.</p><p>Seeing how pale she had gotten, Dean rushed over to her as his brother moved away. Gathering her in his arms, he kissed her cheek, "Hey...how you doing?"</p><p>"A little better," she told him softly, sliding her arms around him, relieved that he'd finally returned. "I was starting to worry about you."</p><p>"Sorry I took so long." He said quietly.</p><p>Nodding a little, she buried her face against his neck. "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm just fine. Only worried about you."</p><p>"I'm okay," she murmured.</p><p>"You sure? You still look really pale."</p><p>Chloe drew in a breath and slowly pulled away to look at him. "Still nauseous, but better."</p><p>He nodded, "Good. Glad you're feeling at least a little better."</p><p>She managed a small smile. "Missed you." She swallowed hard.</p><p>"I missed you more."</p><p>An actual smile tugged at her lips. "How do you know that?"</p><p>"Because...It's just so natural." He joked.</p><p>She shook her head a little and glanced past him to where the paper bag set on the table. "What's that?" she asked curiously.</p><p>He looked over at the bag, "Oh that...it's..." he bit his lip, not sure how to tell her, "just....stuff."</p><p>The hesitancy in his voice alarmed her and she turned her head to stare at him intently. "What kind of stuff?"</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair, "If I tell you, will you not hurt me?"</p><p>Now she was really worried. "When have I hurt you?"</p><p>"Never...never...but this would probably give you grounds to do so."</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed. "Okay now I'm not sure I wanna know anymore."</p><p>"Then I guess I won't tell you."</p><p>"No, I wanna know. Tell me." She wrapped her fingers around his wrist.</p><p>"It's...pregnancy tests." He said hesitantly.</p><p>Chloe's grip loosened slightly. "Oh." She dropped her gaze to the bedspread.</p><p>Dean looked down as well, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I was gonna go out and buy one tomorrow. You just saved me the trouble," she said softly.</p><p>He smiled slightly, "At least I'm good for that."</p><p>"You're good for a lot more than that," she murmured, reaching out and touching his cheek.</p><p>He leaned into her touch, "Mm, you think so?"</p><p>"I know so."</p><p>"I don't know...after this..." He sighed and pulled away, "What if it's positive?"</p><p>Chloe was silent for a long moment. "I don't know," she said quietly. "We'll figure something out, I guess."</p><p>"You'll have to stay away from me." Dean said quietly, staring toward the window.</p><p>Her stomach tightened with tension. "I'll go back to Smallville." She slowly got off the bed and moved to get the paper sack.</p><p>He sat up, "No. No you will not go back to Smallville."</p><p>She bristled, her eyes dark. "That's not really your decision to make."</p><p>"I don't care." He said, getting off the bed and standing beside her, "I don't want you dead."</p><p>"Clark can protect me."</p><p>"Not all the time."</p><p>"No one can protect someone else all the time."</p><p>"They can try."</p><p>"So, I have to stay away from you, but I can't go back home to the only other person who might be able to keep me safe?" She turned to face him.</p><p>He put his head down, "It's complicated."</p><p>"And you have no desire to explain." *</p><p>"It's..." He ran a hand through his hair and began pacing, "There's a demon we've been hunting for over twenty years...and it's killed all the women we've gotten close to. If he finds out you're pregnant he'll...he'll come after you. And-"</p><p>"Dean, I know all that," she whispered, shutting her eyes.</p><p>He stopped and looked at her, "And you're alright with that? With...with the fact that this thing could come after you?"</p><p>"All right with it? It doesn't thrill me." She opened her eyes once more and gazed at him intently. "But if this demon's gonna come after me, it's gonna come after me whether I'm with you and Sam or not."</p><p>"We don't know that. Maybe if he doesn't know-"</p><p>"And we don't know that he won't either, Dean." Chloe's eyes watered and she turned away, starting to feel ill again, and this time for a different reason. The thought of being away from him made her sick.</p><p>His heart dropped and he came up behind her and hugged her close, "I'm sorry."</p><p>She shut her eyes, covering his arms with her own and letting out a shaky breath. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>He was silent for a moment, "I want...you to be happy."</p><p>"Without you." Her voice was strained.</p><p>Dean's heart became even more heavy at her voice and he caved, "Or with me." He whispered.</p><p>A tear trickled down her cheek and she leaned back against him. "I don't wanna be without you," she whispered.</p><p>"Then I guess we'll find a way to make this work."</p><p>She just hoped he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>